You're Everything
by Liberated Storm
Summary: After the battle... Harry changes his attitude... Can Ginny help him find the truth? My first songfic. G/H. Fluff. Sadness. R&R, please!


Disclaimer: All is J.K. Rowlings. 'Everything' is by Lifehouse.  
  
A/N: Short. Fluff. Not that sweet, but enough to give you cavities. ^_^ *My HTML isn't working… So all the text on the far right that's not indented is the song. Sorry if it's confusing!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Find me here  
  
And speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place  
  
Where I find peace again  
  
Voldemort had been defeated just moments before. Harry Potter now lay on the damp ground; eyes closed. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gone to get the other members of the Order. It had been the four: Harry, Hermione, Ron… and Ginny. They defeated Voldemort. The power of their hearts all went into their spell. Now the Dark Lord was the Dead Lord. No more terror. No more fear. No more Death Eaters. How Voldemort was able to get onto school grounds, we'll never know. Yet the results are still remaining. In a way, Voldemort did good in his life… or his death rather. He brought two lost souls together…  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shook her unconscious friend. Tears were running down the sixth years cheeks, occasionally falling onto Harry forehead. "Please," she sobbed. "Wake up, Harry! WAKE UP!" Burying her head in his shoulder, she let more tears escape. Now she felt her knees throbbing, as she knelt over him. His face was turned towards her, and his breathing was shallow. Scorch marks from spells reside on his cheeks.  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life  
  
To my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You're everything  
  
Ginny looked at Harry through her caramel eyes. He looked so peaceful, just lying there. But no, he couldn't be dead! Ginny had yet to confess her love for him. No more was it a silly school girl crush. It was pure love. He had saved her from the basilisk back in first year. Now she had to return the favor. Helping Harry in her fourth year wouldn't be enough. He saved her life. A prophecy was nothing. This was Harry Potter's life. His energy was slowly leaving him. All of his love was slowly leaving his body. Harry had put all of his love into that one spell. Everyone else put as much as they had to. But, no. Not Harry. He had to use all of his love. All of the power that Voldemort detested the most.  
  
Ginny didn't have anyone else to love. Harry was slowly sinking into nothingness, and she was just crying over him. He was everything to her. He didn't know it, but he was. If he turned cold as stone, Ginny would hate herself. She shouldn't of told Harry that he could do it. She shouldn't of told Harry to keep on going.   
  
He had survived Voldemort when he was young. Ginny always wished that she could meet him. Learn how, why he survived. She wanted to be like him. Strong, bold, powerful. Harry was all that kept Ginny going. When she was upset, or sad, she'd remember Harry. Harry and all that he was. Everything.  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"Harry," Ginny whispered once more. "Please, why did you listen to me?" Pausing, as if waiting for an answer, she wiped tears from her eyes as storm clouds rumbled in the background. "No one ever listens to me. It's my fault that you're lying here… listening to me complain… Please forgive me. If I knew that you were going to actually take my advice…" She sobbed the rest of her sentence into her hands. Rain started to pour and Hermione and Ron weren't back yet.  
  
You calm the storms  
  
And you give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You steal my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper, now  
  
  
  
Harry had heard all that Ginny said. He opened his eyes, blinking the rain out of them.  
  
"Ginny…" His voice sounded different. It wasn't Harry. Well, it WAS Harry, but it wasn't… his attitude.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny smiled through her tears. "Thank Merlin you're awake! I thought I had lost you!" She blushed at her last words.  
  
"So what." He snapped. "I don't care." Scowling, Harry turned away from Ginny.  
  
"Harry," Ginny whispered. "this isn't like you at all. Why're you mean? He's gone! He's dead! Voldemort's dead Harry! And I-- I can say his name!"  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo." He said, nonchalantly.  
  
"What's gotten into you?!" Ginny asked, taken aback. She removed her hands from Harry's shoulder's as he sat up.  
  
"What makes you think I'd tell you?" He quipped. This definitely wasn't Harry.  
  
"Harry… I…" Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Here, in front of her sat The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now he was The-Boy-Who-Got-Himself-A-Very-Rude-Attitude.  
  
"Leave me alone." He pushed her down as he stood up. The wind was picking up, as was the rain.  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"Harry!" Ginny got up, and dashed to Harry. She blocked his way. He tried to get by, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Let me through."  
  
"What happened to the friend I used to know?" Ginny asked, tears tugging at her eyes.  
  
"There is no friendship. There is no love. There is no care." Harry growled. He tried to push by once more, but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"LET ME THROUGH!" He shouted. The youngest Weasley saw that it wasn't bravery, or friendship, or even warmth in his emerald eyes. It was filled with all the dreaded feelings.  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"No, Harry," Ginny wept. "There is friendship. There is care."  
  
"And what about love?" Harry asked, coolly.  
  
"There's also love." Ginny stared into his emerald eyes. His question was sarcastic, but Ginny's answer was sincere. "I love you, Harry. I love you more than anything else in the world. But now, you've changed. I don't want you to. My love isn't a silly little school girl crush anymore, Harry. I love you… with all my heart." Without a second thought, Ginny brought her lips up to Harry's.  
  
Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want   
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
Everything, everything…  
  
Harry's lips were soft, and sweet, as Ginny tasted them. Ginny's, as Harry tasted them, were warm, and sugary. The kiss was not that of a long one, yet not one of a short brisk kiss. It was pure, warm, and of all things love. An odd feeling shot through Ginny's veins. Harry felt some sort of feeling enter him. Harry broke the kiss apart.  
  
"Ginny, I… What happened?" His voice was confused. Harry was back.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny gasped. She flung her arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep hug. Harry placed his arms around Giny's back and they stayed like that for some time, until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
When how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"He's gone Harry!" Ginny said into his shoulder. "He's dead, and we all survived… but for a moment I thought I lost you." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Lost me?" He chuckled softly.  
  
"You… you were… different. Angry… You lost all feeling…"  
  
"So you kissed me?" Harry smiled, amused.  
  
Oh, and how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"Well… I…" Ginny thought for a moment, as to why she kissed her lifelong love. "I wasn't thinking but… If you lost love… I thought maybe I could bring it back." She averted her eyes and looked over his shoulder at the lake. They moved to Hagrid's cabin. He still wasn't back from his trip to France.  
  
"You were right, Ginny." Harry cupped her face with his left hand. This forced Ginny to look back into his shining eyes with her soft ones.  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"You brought my love back." He smiled weakly. Harry brought her face a few centimeters from his. "And now I'm returning it." Their lips connected once more as the rain stopped, and Hermione and Ron finally emerged from the castle. Harry and Ginny didn't notice this, as they were only focusing on each other. The loved each other and all that they were. Their love was everything.  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
  
Any better than this... 


End file.
